Adoption
by HaileyPotter1
Summary: Harry is adopted by the Malfoys. Drarry,possible series.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** I don't own Harry Potter,or any of the characters. I am not profiting from writing this story on way.  
**Author's note** This is the first story I've written. I know it's not that good but I tried my best. Please be gentle.

"Someday I'll have parents of my own." a young boy with black hair and emerald green eyes, whispered as he gazed, out the window, at the moon. He sat there for a while, wondering who he was and what his 'real' parents were like, and if they didn't want him, then who would. Lost in thought the raven-haired boy didn't here the approaching footsteps of Petunia Dursley.

Petunia was a terribly skinny woman with a rather horse like face. She was also the owner and manager of the orphanage that the poor boy, as well as many other boys, was condemned to live in.

"Harry! Why are you out of bed?"Petunia whispered harshly.

Petunia's voice startled Harry out of his thoughts, and nearly made him fall off the windowsill he had been perching on.

"Mrs. Dursley! I was just...um...just...uh..." Harry couldn't think of a good excuse, or any excuse for that matter.

"I don't care what you were doing. All I care about is that you've broken curfew, again!" Petunia hissed as she walked toward Harry, and grabbed his ear. She pulled it harshly and lead him to the cupboard under that stairs. "You'll spend the next three days in here." She said as she shoved him in to the cupboard, roughly, and locked the door.

By now Harry was used to this kind of treatment. He broke curfew more often then he'd like to admit. It's not like he ever did anything bad, only look at the moon. He liked to think that his 'real' parents, or maybe even his 'future' parents were looking at the same moon. Thoughts of parents, and if he would ever have any swam through Harry's as he laid down on the makeshift bed and allowed sleep to come. It had been four days since Harry had been locked in the cupboard. He had been given water and scraps of food by some of the other kids, the ones who knew what it was like in the cupboard. It didn't surprise Harry at all though, that he had been forgotten and left. He knew that at some point today one of the kids would let him out. He hoped it was before dinner rather then after. As thoughts of food began to enter his starved brain, a car door slammed outside and footsteps could be heard approaching. There was the sound of running feet, and of the cupboard door being unlocked.

The front door was flung open moments later. Greetings could be heard as Petunia welcomed the visitors. Harry didn't think before he crawled out of the cupboard. He instantly regretted the decision. Before he could stand, Harry was enveloped in the embrace of a tall, blond woman, who wore a floral perfume. Harry began to struggle under her strong grip.

"Why does this child look like he hasn't eaten in days!" demanded a man that was just out of Harry's vision.

"Never mind that! Why was he locked in the cupboard!" the woman holding him demanded, as she began stroking a hand soothingly through Harry's hair.

"I have no idea. The children must have playing hide-and-seek. I always keep that door locked, but as you can see it's a simple latch on the outside of the door so the children frequently unlock it. I don't think anything of it anymore an just lock it back up." Petunia said, feigning ignorance.

"And you never noticed he was missing at meals, or at bedtime?" The woman said accusingly, her grip tightening on Harry. "Lucious, he's the one we're bringing home."

Harry was stunned by the words he had just heard, and even more stunned when the hold on him loosened and the woman said "Hello, my name is Narcissa Malfoy. What's yours?"

Before Harry could answer, Petunia began to drag him away while saying, "Why don't we go see the other children. I'm sure we can find a better match for you then him."

Lucious stepped forward and took Harry from Petunia's grasp. A protective hand placed on the boy's shoulder he said, "If my wife wishes to adopt this child, then it is this child we will adopt, and no other! Now let the boy speak!" He ordered.

Harry was slightly frightened but the hand on his shoulder told him that the man would defend him. Petunia was so stunned by the anger in the blond man's voice that she fell silent.

"Now, what's your name, sweetie?" Narcissa asked sweetly.

"H-Harry ma'am." he said, shifting his weight as he stood awkwardly beside the tall man.

"Harry, how would you like to come home with us?" she questioned, she got off the floor and smiled gently at Harry.

"I would love to!" Harry answered, "But are you sure that you want me. I mean you haven't even gone to talk to the others. Seamus is great at sports, and Ron can play piano like a pro, even if he can be a git from time to time."

"And what can you do?" Lucious asked innocently.

"Nothing, all I do is get in the way, and take up space. At least that 's what Mrs. Dursley always tells me." Harry said looking at the floor.

"Harry, don't listen to a word that awful woman says! She doesn't know anything! I'm sure that you have your own talents. Now why don't you go get your things and we'll get the papers singed." Narcissa said smilling.

As Harry made his way up the stairs Lucious called, "Harry, you don't mind having a brother do you? 'Cissa seemed to have forgotten to mention we do have one son."

"No, sir, in fact I would love to have a brother." Harry said, a grand smile spreading across his face.

"Brilliant! Now go get your things, We'll be done soon." He replied before returning to Petunia's office to sign the adoption forms.

Everything happened in such a blur. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy had ushered him into a car, then into a giant house. Finally they ended up in a large room with an adjoined bathroom. He was told this was to be his new room. Harry objected saying that they didn't have to give him such an extravagant room. But his new parents would not budge and said that he was to sleep in the room. When Harry had finally accepted that they would not give him a different room, he unpacked the few things he had. The Malfoys had told him to meet them down in the sitting room when he was done. The raven haired boy was worried about meeting his new brother. He was so worried he nearly got lost more then once on his way downstairs. When he finally made it to his intended destination he entered hesitantly.

Narcissa looked up and sighed. "Harry, there you are we thought you had gotten lost."

"I almost did."He replied lightly, entering into the room a little further.

Lucious noticed his discomfort and said, "Come, Harry , have a seat." he motioned to a chair near the fire.

Harry gave a grateful smile to Lucious , before crossing to the chair and taking a seat. He felt a little uncomforatable sitting in this unfamiliar living room, with the people who were now his parents. "Harry, darling, we would like you to meet your brother." Narcissa said motioning to a boy, who was slightly shorter then Harry, behind her. "Harry, this is Draco. Draco this is Harry. From today on you two are brothers, alright?"

This came out as more of question then it should have. This struck Harry as odd. Why would she be so worried about what her son thought? Wasn't she the one that had wanted him? Why would the opinion of this boy make any difference? As Harry thought about this the blond boy seemed to size him up before rising from his chair and extending a slender, pale hand toward the other boy. "Nice to meet you Harry."

Harry quickly rose from him chair and shook Draco's hand, "Nice to meet you, too."

Narcissa seemed to breathe a sigh of relief. "Well, now that each other, who's hungry?" Narcissa asked in that light-hearted voice she was so fond of.

"Harry certainly looks hungry." Draco commented, idly. "Don't they feed you in that orphanage?"

"Actually...I've been locked in a... a cupboard of the past three days." Harry admitted.

Draco's eyes nearly fell out his head, his eyes went so wide. "You haven't eaten in three days!"

"Not really,no,but it's fine I'm used to it" Harry said with a sigh. He had been hoping to keep these facts secret. He shrugged off the look Draco was giving him and began walking toward the dining room.

"Do all the children get locked in cupboards and go without food for days?" Draco asked still horrified, as he led Harry to the dining room. They reached the dining room, and Harry stood awkwardly in the door way as the rest of the family took their seats.

From his spot in the doorway he said, "Um...no just me mostly."

"That's terrible!" Draco said, a look of disgust crossing his flawless face. "Come here Harry, you'll sit next to me. That way I can be sure you eat." Harry obeyed and sat in the chair next to Draco.

Narcissa watched the boys with a wispy smile on her lips. As dinner went on Draco piled food onto Harry's plate.

Finally Harry couldn't take it anymore. "Draco I'm full!" Harry complained.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to pass out from malnutrition." Draco said worried.

"Right now I'm more likely to go into a food coma." Harry smiled. It had been a long time since he was this full.

"If you say so." Draco said, his brow still creased with worry. After everyone had bathed, they all deceided that since the day had been so eventful that they should all go to bed early.

"You put him in the room next to mine right, mother?" Draco questioned, still concerned about the health of his new 'brother'.

"Yes, Draco, his room is right next door." Narcissa said with a smile. She couldn't believe how protective Draco was of Harry already.

"Great! Come on Harry." Draco said, taking Harry's hand and dragging him down the hall.

"Goodnight, Mr and Mrs. Malfoy"Harry called over his shoulder.

The last thing Harry heard before he turned the corner was "You can call us mom and dad if you'd like". Lucious had said this, which struck Harry as odd. It didn't bother him for long though. Having a strange family was better then having no family.

After many twists and turns, and another staircase, the two finally made it to the bedrooms "It didn't take that long to get to the sitting room." Harry commented before going into his new room.

"Sorry about that. It's a habit of mine of take the long before bed. It helps me fall asleep."Draco said, following Harry into the room.

"Um...Draco isn't your room next door?"Harry asked.

"Huh? Oh yes it is, so if you need anything come and get me, alright?" Draco said though it was posed as a question, Harry heard the order behind it.

"Alright" Harry replied as Draco left the room, closing the door behind him.

That was the first night he'd slept alone, in a bedroom, in 7 years. It was the first night he slept in his new home. It was also the night the nightmares returned. Harry was woken by the sounds of his own screaming. He was covered in a cold sweat, blankets and pillows scattered across the floor. He couldn't recall what the nightmare had been about, but that only made it worse. To distract himself Harry picked up the blankets and pillows and remade the bed, since he had a feeling he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. After the bed was made Harry noticed a window seat, and walked over to it. As he sat down he noticed the moon was almost full now. Harry had missed looking at the moon while he had been locked in the cupboard, and since he wasn't going back to sleep he decided now was as good a time as grabbed a pillow off the bed and used it as a cushion for his head.

The next morning, Draco came in to wake Harry for breakfast. Upon opening the door, he was greeted by the sight of an empty bed and , as far he could tell, empty room. This sight wiped any trace of sleep from Draco's mind and he began to search frantically. When he finally noticed Harry sleeping peacefully on the window seat, he was in a state of near panic. The blond let out a sigh of relief, and walked toward the sleeping boy. Draco nudged him gently.

"Harry...Harry it's time to get up." Draco whispered softly. Harry stirred but didn't wake. "Harry, wake up or at least move to the bed. The window seat can't be that comfortable." Draco said a little louder

"I don't want to sleep in the bed." Harry said before turning his head away from Draco.

"Why not? Is it to hard, or something?"Draco asked, nudging Harry again.

"Nightmare." Was all Harry said before he attempted to roll over, on the narrow window seat, and ended up on the ground. "Owww."

Draco began to laugh as he helped Harry off the floor, "Now see why you have to sleep in the bed?"

"I was sleeping in the bed, but I woke up." Harry explained, with a yawn.

"Most people go back to sleep if they wake up in the middle of the night."Draco joked

"I...I had a nightmare. I couldn't go back to sleep." Harry said quietly, looking at the floor.

Draco's smile instantly disappeared. It was replaced by a look of worry. "Harry why didn't you come get me?"

"I don't know...I guess I'm just not used to having people worry about me." Harry replied shuffling his feet.

Draco pulled Harry into a hug. "Your not in that damn orphanage any more. If you need something you can ask me, alright?"

"Yeah."Harry said leaning into the embrace. It'd been so long since some one had cared enough to offer help, he wanted to savor the moment. They stayed that way until Harry's stomach growled loud enough for Draco to notice.

Draco pulled back, smiling again, "Why don't we go down for breakfast?"

"Only if we can take the short way."Harry replied, a matching smile on his lips.

When they made it to the dining room Narcissa and Lucious were discussing something in the paper.

"Good morning , Mother, Father." Draco said.

"Good morning, Draco, Harry." Narcissa said with a smile.

Harry noticed that the seating arrangement had changed. Instead of Narcissa and Lucious sitting at the heads of the table they sat beside each other on one side of the table. Across from them were two chairs. Draco seemed to take no notice and sat down in the chair across from Lucious. Harry sat down in front of Narcissa.

She smiled at him, "Harry we have some wonderful news." Narcissa said, handing Harry the newspaper.

He looked at it, while Draco leaned over to see as well. On the front page was a picture of Petunia Dursley. The headline read 'Horse-faced Woman Mistreats Children'.

"Why is Mrs. Dursley on the front page?" Harry questioned.

"Well it seems a little bird told the Prophet that she'd been mistreating the orphans she was in charge of." Narcissa said with a nasty gleam in her eye.

"Why did you do that?"Harry asked, bewildered.

"Because no child should have to get used to going without food for days, or have to suffer through being thrown in a cupboard." Lucious said.

"That's right, darling, you're a Malfoy now, and Malfoys stick together." Narcissa added Harry smiled, he was glad that these people had adopted him. He didn't like to think of what it would be like if Mrs. Dursley had been the one to pick his parents.

Before Harry could voice this thought, Draco began piling food on his plate. "Eat. You're still pale and underweight." Draco ordered, with a smile.

"How do you know I'm underweight?" Harry retorted, but began to eat anyway.

The four ate in silence for awhile, before Harry quietly said, "Thank you."

Narcissa looked up surprised, "Whatever for Harry?"

"For adopting me. For getting rid of Mrs. Dursley. For being so kind... For everything." Harry replied, tears welling in his eyes.

"Harry... You don't have to thank us." Narcissa said. She came around the table and wrapped Harry in a loving hug. "Even if you hadn't crawled out of the cupboard, we would've brought you home anyway... No matter what."

When the raven haired boy heard this, he began to cry. He put his head on Narcissa shoulder and let himself sob. She ran a hand soothingly through his hair and began to rock him slightly. When Harry had finally calmed down he noticed Draco and Lucious watching him anxiously from their placing at the table. He smiled at them reassuringly, as he stood and took his seat again.

Draco looked over at Harry and said with a smile, "I'm glad your the one my parents adopted."

"Me too." Harry said smiling back. They all went back to their breakfast, which they ate in a comfortable silence.

After breakfast Narcissa suggested that Draco show Harry around town. Harry objected saying that he didn't ant to impose. Draco had silenced Harry half-way through by handing him a coat. So the two had walked around town taking in the snow-covered sights that Harry had never gotten to see before.

As they were walking through the park, a few blocks from the Manor, something occurred to Harry. "Draco, why aren't you in school?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm on winter vacation." Draco replied, nonchalantly.

"So you're going to have to go back soon?" Harry asked, dejected.

"Well, yes, of course I will." Draco responded, looking at Harry questioningly.

Harry's face fell, "Oh...That's to be expected, I suppose."

"What's wrong? Why do you sound so sad?" Draco asked, turning to look at Harry.

"Well it's just that...I won't know what to do all day, while you're at school." Harry said quietly, letting his fringe fall over his eyes. A blush creeping up his neck.

"Well, you'll go to school as well." Draco said, as if the answer was obvious.

"But...Never mind, it doesn't matter." Harry said, looking away and starting to walk back toward the house.

Draco grabbed his arm. "Harry you can tell me. I promise to do everything in my power to help you." He pleaded with his eyes, "Please."

Harry looked into Draco's gray eyes. "It's nothing really, Draco, don't worry about it."

"Harry why are you keeping things from me?" Draco asked his voice cracking slightly, "I'd understand keeping them from mother, or even father, they would worry to much. But why would you keep things from me? Why won't you accept my help?" Draco looked down and began to tremble slightly. "You don't have to keep it all to yourself. I'm here to help you. Why won't you let me?" A tear rolled down the blond's cheek.

Harry moved back to Draco's side, taking the blond in his arms. He began to stroke Draco's hair as he had done to many younger boys in the orphanage, and as Narcissa had done to him. "Draco...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." Harry comforted. "I'd really like to trust you, and Narcissa and Lucious, but..." Harry trailed off.

"Bu-but what?" Draco asked, the tears never ceasing.

"But in the orphanage, I didn't have anyone to trust, or rather I couldn't trust anyone. So now it's hard for me to trust people. I'm sorry for making you feel like this." Harry explained, resting his head on Draco's.

"But-but now we-we're family. So-so you can tru-turst me now, right?" The trembling blond asked, looking at Harry and pleading with his eyes.

Their faces were so close Harry could feel the Draco's breath on his cheeks. At that moment Harry realized why the Malfoys, who had everything, had decided to adopt another child. They had done it for Draco. He needed someone to depend on him, to make him feel like he was needed, not just wanted. He also needed someone his own age to depend on. Harry wondered why he didn't turn to his school friends for this kind of approval.

Before the black haired boy could think on the subject anymore Draco startled him back to reality, "Harry -".

The blond was cut off by Harry's lips pressing firmly to his. The blond was stunned for a moment but kissed back, his hand sneaking it's way into the others unruly black hair. Harry ran his tongue over Draco's bottom lip, silently pleading for entrance. Draco opened his mouth and allowed Harry to ravage his mouth. Draco moaned in the back of his throat, snapping Harry out of his lust-filled haze. Harry quickly separated himself from Draco, blushing wildly. Both boys were gasping for air. Draco looked at Harry, as if he were disappointed that he had ended the kiss.

"I'm-I'm sorry." Harry said between gasps.

"What are you sorry for?"Draco asked taking a step toward the flustered teen.

"I-I just kissed you!"Harry said, surprised that the other teen even had to ask.

Draco continued to come closer to Harry, "And I kissed you back." He said, coming to a halt right in front of Harry. Harry just stood there stunned. Draco didn't think that the kiss was bad?

"But we're both boys!" Harry exclaimed.

"So? Why does that matter?" The blond said innocently, as he wrapped is arms around the slightly taller teen's waist. Draco silenced whatever objection Harry was about to present by lightly kissing the other boy. Harry kissed back immediately.

Now it was Harry's hand tangling in silky, blond hair. Since Draco had initiated the kiss he decided that he was the dominant one now. He bite down lightly on Harry's lip. The other boy shivered with pleasure as he opened his mouth. Draco's tongue entered his mouth and licked everywhere. Before long their tongues were locked in a heated battle. When the two broke the kiss this time it was purely because of the need for air.

"Draco...we-we shouldn't be doing this...not here." Harry gasped.

Draco nuzzled Harry's neck, "We shouldn't do this at all" Draco said. He felt Harry sag slightly under him. The blond looked into Harry's emerald green eyes. "But that doesn't mean that I don't want to."

Harry broke into a smile, and buried his face in Draco's hair. Harry inhaled the scent of Draco, which consisted of vanilla and strawberries. "I'm glad." He said with a sigh.

"Harry... If we're going to do this, I want you to be able to trust me." Draco said quietly.

Harry chuckled, "I already trust you more then I've ever trusted anyone."

Now Draco was also wearing a goofy smile. They decided it was time to go home. As they walked their fingers became intertwined. After the two had arrived back at the Manor, they had changed into more comfortable clothes and settled in the living room. As the two sat on a couch near the fireplace, Draco remember the conversation they had been having prior to the kiss. He turned to face Harry, "So why were you so upset about me going back to school?"

"I wasn't upset about you going back to school...It's just...Never mind"Harry said, smiling back at Draco.

"Just what, Harry, and don't say it's nothing. If it bothers you it most defiantly is not nothing." Draco said sternly.

Harry sighed, "It's just that I haven't been to school since I finished first-grade." He looked away from Draco, who had taken his hand.

"What! You haven't been to school since FIRST GRADE! That's -That's impossible, you must have gone to school. It's the law right?" Draco said, his brow furrowed.

"Mrs. Dursley 'home-schooled' me."Harry said, putting air-quotes around home-schooled. "She found out that I had friends at school, and that I actually enjoyed going. So she took me out right away and I had me teach myself."

Draco sensed there was more to the story. "What happened when she found out you had friends?"

"I told you she-"

Draco cut Harry off"Before that. Right after she found out that you had friends, what did she do?"

Harry hesitated. Draco gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

Harry sighed and said, "She had the other boys, from the orphanage bully them, until they agreed to beat me up." Harry said looking down.

"They beat you up! But they were your friends." Draco said horrified.

"I don't blame them though. Mrs. Dursley had some tough boys that everyone was afraid of." Harry said not looking up.

"Harry... You can come to school with me. I'll make sure that no one bothers you." Draco suggested quietly.

Harry stiffened, "I-I don't know. I don't want to be a burden."

"You'll never be a burden, Harry, but if your really not sure then I won't tell mother until you're ready." Draco said, "I just want you to be able to trust me."

Harry sighed, and looked into Draco's silver eyes, "I do trust you...it's people at school that I don't trust."

"Harry...If anyone tries to hurt you,I swear I'll protect you. Then I'll beat the shit out of them." Draco whispered with a smile, wrapping Harry in a hug.

"Draco, promise me, you won't put yourself in danger for me." Harry said, leaning into the hug.

"I promise Harry" Draco murmured, drifting off to sleep.

He glanced down at Harry. The raven haired boy had fallen asleep in the comforting warmth of the fire and Draco's arms. A faint smile graced Draco's lips before, he too, fell asleep. When Narcissa came to fetch the two for lunch, she found them sleeping peacefully in front of the slowly dying fire. She covered the two in a blanket, and left with a fond smile on her lips. Sometime later Harry woke up. The sun had gone down, and Harry felt familiar pangs of hunger in the pit of his stomach. His first thought was that he was back in the orphanage, still locked in the cupboard, and that the Malfoys adopting him had all been a dream. Harry was on the verge of a panic attack, when something shifted on top of looked down and was meet with a face full of silky, blond hair. He let out a sigh of relief. '_It wasn't a dream'._ He though to himself. He was laying on the couch in Malfoy Manor, with Draco. _'We must have fallen over while we were sleeping.' _thought Harry, who couldn't remember falling asleep like this.

"Draco, wake up. Wake up, Draco." Harry whispered to the blond, not wanting to wake up anyone else.

"Don' wanna" Draco mumbled burying his face into Harry's chest.

"Come on Draco, we've slept through lunch and probably dinner." Harry whinned.

This made Draco raise his head, "Are you hungry?" He asked, sleepily.

"A little" Harry replied, as his stomach growled loudly.

Draco sat up, 'Then let's go to the kitchen and I can fix us something to eat." He offered.

"Sounds great." Harry replied. He stood up and almost tumbled over the low coffee table, that sat in front of the couch.

"Harry! Are you alright!" Draco asked worried. He had caught Harry just in time.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Have you seen my glasses?"Harry asked, squinting at the floor.

"I'll check the couch." Draco offered, and began to do so. As the two searched, Harry became increasingly worried about what they would find.

Eventually Draco said, "Harry, I've found your glasses...but I don't think you'll be able to use them anymore."

"Why not?" Harry asked, a sinking feeling in his gut.

"When we fell over earlier, that must have been when they fell off...and I think we fell on top of them." Draco said, holding up Harry's glasses.

They had a cracked lens, bent frames, and the other lens was missing altogether. Harry didn't say anything as he took the glasses from Draco and sank to the couch.

Draco patted Harry on the back and said, "Do you have a back up pair? I can go fetch them for you."

"My father got me these. It was the last I ever got from my parents before the fire" Harry mumbled. "I don't have a back up pair." Harry said to Draco.

Draco had heard the bit about the fire, but decided to address that later. "It'll be fine, when mother and father wake up we'll go get you new ones."Draco said, still trying to cheer the other boy up.

"They won't be the same." Harry said, tears streaming down his cheeks. "These were all I had left of them."

Draco pulled Harry into a hug. "So they were your father's." Harry shock his head, holding back a sob.

"Well if your old glasses were from your original father, then a new from your new father would be acceptable, right?" Draco asked, rubbing his hand soothingly through The other boys hair.

Harry didn't respond for awhile. He continued to cry. When he had calmed down he replied, "Yeah, I guess they would."

Draco smiled and stood up, "Now why don't we go get some food?"

"I would, but I can barley see you, and you're right in front of me." Harry repsonded, squinting at the spot Draco had previously occupied. "Aren't you?"

Draco chuckled lightly, "Actually I'm over here." He said taking Harry's hand. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course. Why?" Harry replied instantly.

"I'll guide you." Draco said, pulling Harry to his feet. Draco carefully led Harry to the kitchen, and sat him at the table. "Wait here. I'll go fix something."

Harry sat, ideally listening to the sounds of Draco moving about the kitchen. A plate was soon placed in his lap.

"Is peanut butter and jelly fine? I didn't want to make you use sliver-ware while you couldn't see." Draco asked worried.

Harry smiled, "Yes it's perfect." he said as he took a bite. The two boys ate in silence. After they had finished their sandwiches, and Draco had cleaned the plates, he lead Harry upstairs.

As they entered Harry's room Draco asked, "Are you sure you'll be fine without your glasses?"

"Honestly, Draco, I'll be in bed all night. I'll be fine." Harry replied, rolling his eyes. He let go of Draco's hand and began to walk towards where he thought the bed was.

"But you can't even find the bed on your own, and what if you have another nightmare?" Draco countered, worried. "I don't want you walking around without your glasses."

Harry didn't have to see to know that Draco was very worried. He sighed, "Are you really that worried?"

"Well I'm just concerned for your safety." Draco objected.

"If it'll make you feel better you can sleep here tonight, or I could sleep in your room" Harry suggested, finally finding the bed and sitting down.

Draco was silent for a long moment.

"Or we could sleep in our rooms. It was just a suggestion." Harry said feeling embarrassed.

"Huh! No, no, um... I'll go put on my pajamas. I'll be right back." Draco said quickly and scurried from the room.

He returned a few minutes later, clad in green silk pajamas, to find Harry wandering around the room, looking for the dresser.

"Harry what did I tell you!" Draco practically screamed. He rushed toward Harry, "What are you looking for, I'll get." Draco sat Harry down on the bed.

"My pj's. They should be in the bottom drawer of the dresser, but I can't find it." Harry said looking dejected.

Draco crossed the room quickly. He knelled down in front of the dresser and pulled out a pair of shorts and a t-shirt that looked to big for Harry, even if he wasn't underweight.

"Harry do have anything warmer than this?" Draco asked as he handed Harry the clothes.

"No, I just have shorts and T-shirts mostly. I got last pick of any clothes that were donated to the orphanage." Harry said as he changed.

Draco's brow creased. "Looks like we'll have to buy you more than just new glasses tomorrow." Draco said, ideally.

"You don't have to do that. I don't mind the clothes really." Harry protested, as Draco laid down on the bed next to him.

"Harry, it doesn't matter if you protest, you're getting new clothes tomorrow. End of story." Draco replied, pulling up the covers.

"Now shush, go to sleep, We're going shopping and you'll need all the energy you can get."

Harry didn't need to be told twice. Despite having slept most of the afternoon he was still tired. Harry feel asleep, comforted by the warmth of Draco next to him.

Harry and Draco were walking down a busy street, lined with shops. Walking slightly ahead of them were Lucious and Narcissa Malfoy. The two boys were heavily laden with bags from various stores, that Harry had never heard of. As they walked down the street Narcissa suddenly feel to the ground. Lucious followed her moments later. They both had a single bullet hole in their foreheads. Harry and Draco dropped the bags, looking around wildly for the person who had shot their parents. Harry spotted her first. Petunia Dursley was walking toward them, a gun aimed at Harry. She grinned wickedly and pulled the Harry could react, Draco jumped in front of him. He fell to the ground, clutching his stomach. Harry fell to his knees. He crawled to Draco's side. Draco coughed, and spat out blood. Then he turned and looked at Harry.

"Run...Harry...get...away...from...here..."He said between gasps, and coughing.

"No, I won't leave you!" Harry tried to pick up the bleeding boy, but he was pushed away.

"Go" Draco said more firmly.

Harry looked around frantically for help, but the street was now deserted. Petunia was standing over him now, the gun still aimed at Harry.

"Damn. He was going to take your place. Now I'll have to go find some other brat." She said.

She reached down and grabbed a handful of Harry's hair, to ensure he couldn't run, and turned the gun on Draco. Harry watched in horror as she pulled the trigger again and the life left Draco's eyes.

"DRACO!" Harry screamed as the tears began to flow down His cheeks. He was viciously pulled upright by his hair.

"You've always wanted to meet your parents. Here's your chance." Petunia said, coldly as she placed to barrel of the gun to Harry's chest.

She grinned wickedly, once more, and pulled the trigger.

Harry woke up screaming, clutching, at his chest. Draco sat up, startled out of sleep, and quickly pulled Harry into his arms. Harry resisted the embrace.

"Harry. Harry, it's me! It's Draco!" He said desperately trying to calm the screaming boy.

Harry stopped screaming at the sound of Draco's voice and whirled around to face him.

"Draco?" Harry said, he was terrified that what he saw wasn't a dream, but it had to be. He was alive after all.

Draco sighed in relief, "Yes, yes, it's me. What's wrong Harry?". Worry entered Draco's voice, as well as his expression, though Harry couldn't see it.

Harry leaned in, and hugged Draco tightly, "I thought you were dead. That everyone was dead. But you're still alive. Still alive..." Harry trailed off.

Draco ran a hand soothingly through Harry's hair, "Yes we're all still alive, now tell me why you were screaming."

Harry had begun to tremble, "I-I had a nightmare." Harry said. "Mrs. Dursley was there, and-and she-she.." Harry couldn't finish the sentence.

Draco continued to stroke Harry's hair.

After a few minutes Harry said in a small voice, "She shot everyone."

After that the whole dream came tumbling out of his mouth. Harry bgean to sob into Draco's chest. Draco shifted so that he was leaning against the headboard, with Harry lying on his chest. Harry continued to sob, not even noticing the new position. Draco place soft reassuring kisses on top of Harry's head. Harry cried himself back to sleep after a few minutes. Draco watched him sleep for awhile before dropping off into sleep, as well. When Draco woke up he found that he was propped against the headboard, and that all the blankets were on the floor. It took a minute to recall the events of the previous night. He looked at the other side of the bed, and was greeted by an empty this registered in his lagging brain, a loud crash came from the bathroom. Draco shot out of bed, and sprinted to the door. He tried the handle but the door was locked. He cursed under his breath as the sound of breaking glass and a hiss of pain reached his ears.

"Harry! Harry, open the door!" Draco called, he was beginning to panic.

There was the sound of shuffling feet. Slow, careful steps of someone who couldn't see well. After an agonizing minute the door opened to reveal a disheveled Harry, holding his right forearm to his chest.

"Oh, thank God, you're alright!" Draco said, wrapping Harry in a tight hug.

A yelp of pain escaped Harry's lips. Draco pulled back instantly, noticing the way Harry held his arm protectively to his chest. "What's wrong with your arm? Let me see." Draco demanded worried.

Harry turned his eyes to the floor as he held his arm out to Draco. The blond gasped at the sight. Harry's forearm had been cut from just below the bend of the elbow to about two inches below his wrist. The wound wasn't deep enough to require medical but it was bleeding, a lot. Draco quickly pulled Harry to the bed.

"Don't move." He said, before rushing back into the bathroom. When he entered the bathroom he saw, for the first time, the extent of the damage. Two or three crystal vases had been knocked onto the floor and had shattered. Draco made a mental note to check Harry's feet for glass shards. Draco noticed a plush bath mat that had an upturned corner. It appeared the Harry had used the bathroom, and gone to wash his hands, when he tripped over the bath mat and knocked over the vases. After he had finished his quick look over of the bathroom, Draco quickly grabbed to medical kit and returned to Harry.

"Alright, this is going to hurt." Draco said as he began it clean the wound.

He could see the muscles in Harry's arm tense, but the boy gave no sign that he was in pain. Harry had been very quite during the process of cleaning and dressing the wound.

Draco was wrapping the last of the bandages around Harry's arm when he said, "I'm sorry, Draco. I...I didn't want to wake you, but I had to go to the bathroom so..." Harry trailed off, his fringe falling over his eyes.

"Don't worry about it, Harry, but next time wake me." Draco said, focused on getting the bandages secure.

Harry used his free hand to lift Draco's face to his own. The raven haired boy placed a questioning kiss on Draco's lips. He waited for a moment, not wanting to make Draco do something he didn't want to. Draco, however, wanted to...very much so. Draco kissed Harry back,with a desperate, needy kiss. Harry smiled and leaned in to embrace Draco, who laid them down on the bed.

"H-Harry, if we start this...I don't think I'll be able...to stop." Draco said between pants, when they broke for air.

Harry smiled up at him, "Good, I wasn't planning on stopping." Harry said, then pulled a shocked Draco into another heated kiss.

Draco ran his tongue over Harry's bottom lip, and was quickly granted entrance. Their tongues became locked in heated battle for dominance, neither one wanting to be dominated. Harry rubbed Draco's swollen cock, through his pajamas. Draco gasp and pulled away from the kiss, moaning in pleasure. Harry took this opportunity to slip Draco shirt over his head. Draco smirked down at Harry and slowly pulled off his shirt. With Harry's chest now fully exposed, Draco couldn't resist. He took one more taste of the other boy's tongue, then moved to the nearest nipple, and began to suck, while pinching the other one.

"Dr-Draco." Harry moaned, bucking his hips, again. "Pl-please." He begged.

Draco trailed kisses down Harry's stomach, until he reached the elastic of his boxers (the shorts having been left in the bathroom). He looked up at Harry, as he hooked his fingers under the elastic and slowly pulled them down. With the boxers on the floor Harry was completely naked, and Draco was captivated. He stopped and stared at the beauty before him that was just begging to be touched.

"Dray...don-don't...stop now" Harry pleaded, between gasps. Draco broke free of his trance and obliged. He leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Harry's lips, before doing the same to the leaking tip of his erection. Harry moaned, deeply, and bucked up. Draco placed a hand on the boys hips and took him in his mouth. Harry tried to buck again, at the feeling of Draco's mouth around his cock, but was stopped by the blond's firm hand. Harry's hand twisted itself in the blond's hair, making a feeble attempt to force more of himself into Draco's mouth.

"Dray...I'm...go-gonna..." Harry gasped.

Draco could feel his own orgasm building and released immediately. Harry made a sound of displeasure and bucked his hips to try to find more friction. Draco wrapped one hand around Harry's erection, and put three finger from the other in his mouth. "Suck" he ordered Harry, slowly pumping his hand. Harry gasped at the return of the friction. Draco inserted his fingers in the boys mouth. Harry began to thoroughly coat them. When the blond couldn't wait any longer he removed his fingers, and brought them to Harry's entrance.

"This might hurt a little." He warned, then slowly pushed in one finger. Harry gasped as the foreign object entered him. His face contorted into a light grimace. Draco pumped his finger until the grimace had disappeared. He inserted his second finger and scissored them. Harry adjust to this much quicker,and Draco's third finger soon joined to other two. He continued to thrust with his fingers as he searched for Harry's prostate. He knew he'd found it when Harry mewled loudly. Harry's eyes fluttered closed, and he beagn to buck his hips making the fingers inside him hit the same spot over and over. When Harry was on the verge of coming Draco removed his fingers.

"Are you ready Harry?" Draco questioned,as he removed his final piece of clothing. The other boy opened his eyes slightly,and nodded. Draco could see the lust in his eyes,and knew his must look similar. Harry reached up and dragged Draco down into a heated kiss, as the blond lined himself up. Without breaking the kiss he thrust himself completely into Harry. The raven haired boy gasped in pain and squeezed his eyes shut. A tear rolled down his cheek. Draco wiped it away as he tried to stay still. After a few agonizing minutes Harry opened his eyes and nodded,silently telling Draco to move. The blond didn't need to be told twice and began to thrust in searching for Harry's prostate. Harry bucked his hips in time with Draco's thrust, and he was soon seeing stars.

"Draco...I-I can't...I'm...go-" Harry gasped, as Draco continued to thrust into him.

"I know... Me too" Draco gasped. Draco leaned down and kissed Harry. The latter pulled the blond in closer, deepening the kiss until it was lust filled and uncontrollable. Harry came as they kissed, covering both of them in his semen. Draco could feel his own orgasm begin and thrust deep into Harry before he came. Harry moaned at the feeling of being filled with Draco's seed. After Draco came down from his orgasm he collapsed on top of Harry.

"That was amazing." Draco said when he'd caught his breath. He carefully pulled out of Harry, who winced.

"Well I thought _you_ were amazing." Harry said sleepily.

Draco started at Harry.

Feeling the other boy's gaze on him, Harry snuggled closer,"It's cold."

Draco reached over and grabbed the nearest blanket from the floor. He covered both Their sweaty cum covered bodies.

Before Harry fell asleep he muttered, "I wouldn't mind doing that again."

Draco smiled and said "Neither would I."

Narcissa found them that way and hour later, snuggled together and sleeping peacefully. Not wanting to wake them she quietly left the room, a knowing smile on he lips.

**Author's note **So I was thinking about doing a squeal to this. Let me know if it's worth writing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** I don't own Harry Potter,or any of the characters. I am not profiting from writing this story on way. **Author's note**Sorry it took so long... I've had this chapter written for a while, but I was to lazy to type it. Thanks to all those who reviewed! Oh and just FYI this story does NOT have a happy ending... Sorry.

A week later Draco was preparing to go to school. The semester would begin in two days, but he was still trying to convince Harry to come. In doing so Draco discovered just how terrified the other boy really was.

"Do you have to go Dray?" Harry asked for the millionth time. He fiddled with the bandage on his arm to avoid looking at the other boy.

"Yes Harry, school is important. You can't teach yourself everything." Draco recited. He had answered that question the same way each time the dark haired boy had voiced it. He noticed Harry messing with the bandage, and swatted his hands away. "The doctor said not to do that. It'll get infected."

"Sorry" Harry said meekly. He watched Draco pack for awhile longer. "When you leave, I'll have to sleep alone again, won't I?"

"You could come with me. I can arrange for us to sleep in the same room." Draco suggested hoping to sway Harry.

He glanced at the boy. Harry was looking at his hands. They were silent for a moment.

"I want to... Really I do... but... but..." Harry paused seeming to struggle with words. "I don't know why I'm so scared. I've already told you about my last experience, and I've always told myself I would jump at a chance to go to school. But now that I'm faced with it... I just don't know." Harry looked into the blond's eyes for a moment, before returning his gaze to his hands, hiding his face with his fringe.

Draco crossed the room, and sat beside the worried boy on the bed. "Listen... I know you're scared, but I promise you if anyone hurts you...or even looks at you funny, I'll protect you. No one will have the chance to hurt you though."

Harry looked at Draco uncertain, "Are you sure you want me there? I can barley write my name properly. I would be a burden."

Harry bit his lip and fiddled with his bandage again, looking away from Draco. The blond took Harry's hands into his own, causing the brunette to look at him. Draco leaned in and captured Harry's lips in a chaste kiss, pulling the abused lip from the other boys teeth.

"You will never be a burden. I'll help you with whatever you need." The blond murmured against the others lips, before claiming them in another kiss.

Several minutes later, Harry pulled back from the kiss, "I suppose I could go back... If you're absolutely sure I won't be a burden."

Draco chuckled lightly, "Never"

Harry smiled faintly and laid his head on Draco's shoulder. The blond wrapped his arms around the other boy, and ran his hand soothingly through the dark, untamed locks. They stayed that way until Narcissa called them for dinner.

During the meal Draco casually brought up Harry's schooling. He could feel Harry stiffen next to him at the mere mention of it. The blond rubbed Harry's knee soothingly, under the table.

"I'd almost forgotten." Narcissa said. "What's the name of your school, dear?"

"Mother, he hasn't-" Harry cut Draco off.

"I can speak for myself." He said confidently, turning to Narcissa he lost most of it. "I...I haven't been to school since I was young. I've taught myself most of what I know, but if it's alright with you... I would like to try attending school again." Harry looked down at his hands as he finished, fiddling with his bandages again.

Narcissa stared at Harry for a moment before gently questioning, "How young, Sweetie? And stop that please, you're not supposed to pick at that." She said, motioning for Draco to still the hand picking at the bandages. The blond took the hand into his own and held it firmly, offering support.

"First Grade" Harry muttered.

There was another moment of silence, then Narcissa turned to Lucius. "We'll have to speak to the Headmaster and get him enrolled at once!"

"Father, can you be sure Harry gets put into the same dormhouse as me?" Draco questioned.

Lucius sighed, "I'll try, but we'll be lucky to get him in at this point." Lucius said, rubbing his eyes.

"Nonsense, Lucius! If he doesn't get in then we'll pull Draco out. He wouldn't want that to happen." Turning to the boys she said, "Don't worry about it. Now go shower and get to bed, we're going shopping tomorrow." She finished with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"Shopping? Whatever for, 'Cissa!" Lucius asked.

"Harry's school clothes of course!" Both Draco and his mother said.

Harry and the blond man shared a look, then burst out laughing. The other two joined in a moment later. After they had all calmed down the two boys went off to clean up before bed.

The two boys had taken to sleeping in the same bed. Harry claimed that Draco's presence helped keep his nightmares at bay. Draco made no excuse other than Harry wanted him there.

Laying in bed with Draco curled around him, Harry couldn't stop worrying about his decision, and what would happen at school. Seeming to read the boy's thoughts, Draco placed a gentle kiss to his head.

"Stop worrying. Mother and Father will take care of everything. You'll be in my house, and everyone will help you."

Harry snuggled closer, "I know, but I have a bad feeling about this... Maybe I shouldn't go."

Draco tightened his arms around the other boy, "Harry... I really want you to come... but if you don't want to..." He trailed off.

Harry's eyelids drooped as sleep drew near, "I'll go... but I might come home early... That's okay, right?"

Draco sighed, "I'm sure you'll have a great time, but if you have to I'm sure it'll be fine."

Harry hummed in reply, then fell into a fitful sleep, soon followed by Draco.

Harry was being dragged from shop to shop by Narcissa and Draco. In each shop they would load his arms with clothes, push him into a dressing room, have him model every piece of clothing, before buying what 'looked good on him' and moving on to the next shop.

In one of the dressing rooms Harry recalled a conversation he'd had with Draco earlier in the week. He stepped out of the dressing room with the arm load of clothes they were to buy and asked, " -"

"Please Harry, darling, Narcissa, or Mom will do." She corrected.

"Right. Um, Narcissa, if Hogwarts has uniforms why are we buying street clothes?"He asked

The blond woman sighed as the boy used he given name. "Well during the year there are opportunities to go to the nearby town, as well as chances to come home, and you don't want to wear your uniform on the weekends do you?" She explained.

"No ma'am." Harry answered dutifully. "But... Aren't we buying a bit much?" He asked. Narcissa and Draco carried around 5 bags each, while Harry carried at least 10.

She looked around, "Well you'll wear them during the summer holidays as well, I suppose." She muttered, as they made their way to a nearby restaurant.

They sat down at a table and waited for their server to arrive. Harry rubbed at his eyes, irritated. Draco swatted his hand away, much like he did when Harry would pick at his bandage.

"Will you stop it, you'll move your contact and that'll just irritate your eyes more." Draco scolded.

"How would you know?" Harry asked moving to rub his eye again.

"Stop it. I do know cause I've worn contacts since I could put them in." To prove his point he carefully extracted one of said contacts and held it out for Harry to examine.

The dark haired boy pushed the hand away . "You didn't have to take one out. I believed you already!"

Draco smirked. "Now will you stop rubbing your eyes?"

"Fine." Harry said, turning to Narcissa he asked. "Could we get a pair of glasses though? Please?"

"Why would you want glasses? We all prefer contacts." She said, referring to the family, minus Harry of course.

"Well I've had glasses since I found out I had bad vision, and it doesn't feel right without them on my nose." He replied sheepishly.

Narcissa thought for a moment, "Alright, after lunch we'll go to the eye doctor."

Harry looked at her gratefully, "Thank you ma'am."

"Mom, or Narcissa" She reminded him as the waiter approached their table.

"I'm sorry for the wait are you ready to order, or do you need more time?" He asked.

They ordered and waited for the food to be brought to be brought to them. They ate quickly and gathered their purchases. After paying they made their way to the optometrist. As they continued to pass clothing shops Narcissa asked.

"Are you sure you don't need anymore clothes, Harry?"

Harry smiled,, "No, thank you. I've got plenty now."

She sighed, "If you're sure."

They arrived at the eye doctor, who kept insisting that Harry get corrective surgery, and ordered a pair of glasses. The disgruntled man said it would take 3 days for the glasses to arrive on rush. They had the glasses shipped to school, instead of the Manor. Once Narcissa was sure that the glasses would arrive at the school, since the man behind the counter didn't seem to be paying much attention anymore, they went home.

Back at the Manor they found Lucius snoozing lightly in the living room.

"He's been up all night trying to get Dumbledore to put Harry in your dorm. He's enrolled, but the old coot is being stubborn on houses." Narcissa whispered. "I'm going to call again, why don't you and Harry finish packing?" She said to Draco, handing him the bags she was holding.

He nodded and led Harry up the stairs. As they walked down the hall that led to Draco's room, said boy turned to face Harry. He set down the bags he carried, and gently caressed Harry's cheek. The other boy leaned into the touch, allowing his eyes to close. He opened them again to find Draco staring at him intently.

"What?" He asked, lifting his head from the blond's hand.

Draco dropped his hand, and took a step closer to Harry. "You're so beautiful.. Today, while we were shopping... I was devastated when you said you wanted glasses... You look much sexier with contacts..." Draco leaned in and recaptured Harry's lips. Harry moaned and kissed back, as the blond backed him into the wall.

When they broke for air Harry gasped, "No- Dra- Not here-". Ignoring the burnette Draco latched onto his neck, sucking and nipping anywhere he could. Harry made a weak attempt to push away the other boy, but was soon over taken by the pleasure.

When he resurfaced from the waves of pleasure, Harry realized the blond had removed both their shirts. Now Draco was working his way to the brunettes pants. Harry once again attempted to push Draco away, this time succeeding in getting the blond's attention.

"What's the matter? Don't you want to?" He questioned, worry clear under the lust in the boy's gray eyes.

"I do, but not here" Harry said with a smirk. Then he took off in the direction of Draco's room.

The blond stood stunned for a moment, before scooping up their shirts, and bags, then following the brunette. As he rounded the corner and smiled devilishly when he saw the door to his room slightly ajar. He walked forward and pushed it open. Draco didn't look around until he had closed and locked the door.

It took all his control not to whip around and pounce on Harry, as soon as he saw the mop of black hair. Instead, he slowly turned and was met with the sight of Harry, covered with a blanket, but clearly naked. Dropping the items in his arms, as well as his pants, he quickly crossed to the bed. The dark-haired boy smirked as Draco climbed onto the bed, and slide under the covers. Harry placed his lip son the others gently. The blond responded quickly with a kiss that would surely bruise the receiver's. Draco rolled on top of the brunette and ground his hips down. Harry moaned, broke away from the kiss, gasping at the friction.

"Dray, get rid of these." Harry panted, tugging on the last piece of cloth between their heated bodies.

Draco sat up and quickly discarded his underwear. When he leaned back down he moaned as their erections came in full contact.

"Ha-Harry...plea- I need... need to-" Draco let out another moan. Harry bucked his hips, and pulled Draco into another heated kiss. When it ended Harry whispered, "Do it"into the blond's ear.

Not needing to be told twice, one of the blond's hands trailed down the others stomach, which had grown since he had first arrived at the Manor. He followed the same path with his mouth, kissing his way down Harry's chest. Draco trailed his tongue along the other boy's chest, before latching onto one of his nipples. The brunette let out a loud moan,and bucked his hips. The blond quickly placed his hand near the others entrance. He carefully began to insert on finger, but stopped when Harry let out a squeak of pain.

Draco looked up worried, and realized what he'd forgotten. He kissed Harry quickly in apology, as he searched the nightstand draw for the bottle of lotion that had taken up residence there. Once he lubed up his fingers, Draco once again attempted to breach Harry's entrance. His finger slid in easily and another one soon joined it. He scissored his fingers, loosening the muscles before adding a third finger. He pumped the fingers, as he kissed Harry deeply.

Harry broke away with a moan, "Please Draco... Please! Need... you now." He begged, eyes fogged with lust.

The blond couldn't resist any longer and removed his fingers. He rubbed lotion onto his leaking erection, and positioned himself at the stretched entrance. He leaned down and crushed his lips to Harry's, before pushing all the way into the boy.

Harry gasp, and a tear escaped his eye, as he adjusted to Draco's size. The blond stayed as still as he could, and wiped away the tear. Draco looked at Harry for permission to move. The brunettes pupils were blown, and his eyes clouded over with lust commanded Draco to move. Before the blond took the order, Harry ran his tongue slowly over his top lip, tempting the blond to taste it once more. The dark-haired boy pulled his tongue back into his mouth.

Draco leaned forward, and pulled Harry's tongue into his mouth. He sucked on the other boy's tongue as he began to slowly move in and out of him. Harry moaned and bucked his hips. It didn't take long for them to find their rhythm. The blond pounding into the brunette, as Harry placed sloppy, open-mouthed kisses where ever he could. Draco, sensing his completion nearing, reached between their heated bodies and began to stroke Harry's manhood.

"Harry...I'm-" He was cut off by a moan escaping his lips.

Harry nodded in agreement, not needing to hear the rest of the sentence to know what the blond meant. He leaned up and kissed as they came. The blond collapsed on Harry's sticky chest, and kissed him softly.

"I'm glad you decided to come. If you didn't I'd miss you too much." Draco said, before falling into a content sleep.

Harry smiled sleepily, "Me too."

The two boys slept until Narcissa knocked on the, locked, door. The sound woke Harry, who was used to waking up to knocking on his door, though it had never been that soft.

The brunette groaned,, "I'm up! I'll be out in a minute."

"Harry, darling? Is that you? Is Draco in there as well?" The worried blond called, through the door.

Harry was now fully awake, and registering what was going on. He gasped, "Yes, he's in here. We must have fallen asleep. I'll wake him."

Narcissa stood outside the door for a moment. She repressed the knowing tone that threatened to be heard as she replied, "Alright, but hurry dinner is almost ready."

Harry listened to the woman's retreating footsteps, before he let out a breath he hadn't meant to hold. He shook the sleeping blond on top of him gently.

"Draco, it's time to get up. Come on, Draco!"

When the blond didn't stir Harry turned on his side causing the boy on top to fall on to the bed. His eyes snapped open at the sensation of falling. When he realized Harry had just turned over, while he was awake no less, Draco asked, "What was that for?"

"Narcissa was just up here looking for us. It's time for dinner." Harry explained, as he got out of bed, and began gathering his clothes.

Draco smirked and followed Harry around the room. The brunette had his back turned and didn't notice the advancing blond. Draco wrapped his arms around the other boys waist. Harry started at the unexpected touch, but reflexively leaned into it.

"Are you going to dinner still smelling like sex, or would you care to accompany me for a shower?" Draco purred, into, his ear.

Harry blushed and turned to face the blond. "Only if we shower, and _nothing_ else."

"Of course. We'll have plenty of time for _that _later." Draco said as he leaned down and placed a kiss on Harry's lips.

The brunette blush deepened, as the taller boy smirked and walked into the bathroom. Harry sighed and gathered the rest of their clothes, before following him. When Harry arrived in the bathroom, Draco was already in the shower. The brunette smiled and, silently, slipped in. The blond had his back turned, as Harry grabbed him by the hips, and spun him around. Draco's eyes widened in surprise as Harry crashed their lips together. When they pulled apart the blond smirked.

"Did you change your mind about _just_ showering?"

"No" Harry said smiling. "I just wanted to get under the water."

It was then that Draco noticed Harry had rotated them so that he was under the water, while the blond stood near Harry's entrance point. He turned and glowered at the other boy, who was merrily washing his hair. Harry smiled sweetly at the blond, who simply couldn't stay mad.

"Pass the shampoo." He muttered.

Harry passed the blond the bottle he had just used, and began to wash his body. He turned to rinse his front, when something cold hit his back. He gasped and whirled around, to see Draco standing with the bottle of shampoo outstretched.

"What was that for?" Harry questioned.

"This is the wrong shampoo. This one is okay but I tomorrow is the first day of the new term. I'm going to my shampoo." Draco explained, making animated motions as he did.

"Which one is yours? There are, like, 5 different ones in here." Harry asked, snatching the offending bottle form the blond.

"3 are shampoo, 2 are mine, the other is yours. The other 2 are conditioners, which I noticed you neglected be sure to use it before you get out, one fro each of us. I would like the only bottle of shampoo you've yet to touch." the blond said.

Harry located the proper bottle, and handed it to the other boy. "Why do you have _my_ shampoo and conditioner in _your_ shower?" He asked incredulously, as he lathered conditioner into his hair.

The blond blushed and busied himself with the bottle in his hands. "Common courtesy. You've been sleeping in my room lately, so I figured..." He trailed off.

Harry smiled at him and wrapped his arms around the other boy. He placed a light kiss on his lips. "Thank you. That was very considerate."

Draco dropped the bottle and wound his arms around Harry. "Anything for you."

They stood there, allowing the water to wash over them, until Harry's stomach growled. Draco stepped back and smirked, "Are you ever not hungry?" he asked, in a teasing tone.

Harry blushed and looked away. He didn't reply as he rinsed the conditioner from his hair and got out. Draco watched, worriedly, as Harry dried off and left without saying a word. The blond quickly finished his shower and followed the brunette's path out of the bathroom.

The room was empty, with the door ajar. Draco quickly dressed, not taking his usual time to pick his outfit, and went to Harry's room. He found it empty as well. Having no other option he went downstairs. On his way to the dining room, he ran into his father.

"Draco, there you are! Harry won't say a word! Your mother is on the verge of calling an ambulance! Go help, please!" Lucius pleaded.

Draco could see the fear in the man's eyes, and was in the dining room seconds later. Once there he saw his mother kneeling beside the brunette, shaking his arm.

"Harry, darling, what's the matter? You don't have to go to school, if you don't want to. Harry, please say something!" Narcissa pleaded.

"Father, please take Mother and calm her down." Draco said.

Lucius nodded and went to the woman's side, "'Cissa, come on. I've asked Draco to help. Come now, let's go lay down." With that the blond man guided his wife out of the room, and closed the door.

Draco took a deep breath, then crossed the room to where Harry sat. The boy had a plate in front of him, but no food on it. The blond was brought back to the realization the Harry had lived with hunger for years before they had adopted him. He knelt down beside the boy.

"Harry?" He asked, taking the boys hand. "Did...did I do something wrong?"

The brunette turned to Draco. His eyes were empty of the happiness that had taken up residence in them. He shook his head, tears welling in his eyes, which began to fill with fear and sadness. He took a shaking breath. "I'm sorry." he gasped at last, trying hard to hold back the tears. Harry bowed his head allowing his fringe to fall over his eyes.

Draco gazed at the boy hiding behind his hair, "Wh-what are you sorry for?"

"I-I don't think I can do it... I'm sorry." Harry choked out. He was shaking with repressed sobs.

"Can't do what, Harry?" Draco asked alarmed, as he pulled the boy into his arms.

"Go to school. I'm s-sorry. I- it's- I'm scared." Harry said, as he sobbed into Draco's chest.

Draco held him, slowly rocking the sobbing boy until he had calmed down enough to explain.

"Harry, I want you to tell me what happened the last time you went to school... The whole story." Draco said sternly.

Harry buried his face in Draco's chest. "everything was fine... Until Mrs. Dursley found out that I enjoyed school, and that I had friends. So she sent Dudley to ruin everything. He was the oldest but in the orphanage and her favorite. He turned everyone against me, even the teacher. She began to ignore me when I told her I was being bullied... So did all the other teachers... Once Dudley brought his whole gang." Harry paused, and took a few deep breaths. "They beat me up really bad, and told me that's what happens at school. That's when I stopped going."

Having nothing else to say Harry fell silent. The blond boy continued to rock him. He had no idea how much time had passed, when Lucius reentered the room. The blond man came to kneel beside the boys.

"Is he alright?" The worry was clear in his voice.

"He's just nervous about school tomorrow... Apparently he had a very traumatic experience at school, during first-grade." Draco explained with a sigh.

Lucius looked at the dark-haired boy and chuckled. "Looks like he cried himself to sleep. Give him here, I'll carry him upstairs."

Draco helped maneuver the sleeping boy into his father's arms. They slowly went the bedrooms, as not to wake Harry, who seemed to stir at the slightest jostling.

When Lucius laid the sleeping boy in his bed, he turned to Draco. "Is he always this light of a sleeper?"

Draco looked at his father shocked. "H-how would I know? He sleeps here, and I sleep in my room."

"Don't even try to pretend, Draco. Since Harry moved in you've been waking up earlier, and going to bed when we tell you to." Lucius scolded, as they left Harry's room.

A blush crept up Draco's neck and tinted his cheeks pink. He looked away.

Lucius smiled, "Don't worry. It's fine, I'm glad you're getting along so well with him. Now go to bed, you've got a busy day tomorrow." He ushered his son into the room next door. "And don't make Harry wake up alone. Tomorrow's going to be a very stressful day for him."

With that, Lucius walked away. Draco still bewildered, put on his pajamas and went back to Harry's room. He laid down and wrapped his arms around the boy.

"Don't worry Harry. I promise to protect you... No matter what happens." Draco whispered in the other boys ear.

Harry snuggled closer to the blond, seeming to hear his pledge, though Draco highly doubted it. He hugged the boy in his arms, and drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry slept fitfully that night. Draco woke up twice to stop him from falling off the bed, or digging his nails in so deep he bled. By morning there were deep half moon imprints in Harry's palms, and light purple bags under Draco's eyes.

"I'm sorry for keeping you up." Harry said for the thousandth time. He hadn't gotten much rest last night either, though the bags under his eyes suggested he'd had more than one sleepless night.

"For the last time, it's fine. I'll sleep on the train." the blond replied tiredly.

The car ride to the station would've been a quiet one if Narcissa hadn't been chattering away about the school.

"Oh you'll have a wonderful time, Harry. If you need anything at all just send us an o.w.l." She said.

"An owl? Wouldn't I just put it in the post?" Harry questioned.

"It's not a real owl. O.w.l stands for Out of Walls Letters. The students like to send letters to theor friends in other houses. It's nothing special." Draco explained.

Harry nodded in understanding, as they arrived at the train station.

"Alright everyone out. Hurry to platform 9 and 3 quarters. Don't want to miss the train." Narcissa cheered.

They all exited the car. Harry went around to the trunk to collect his things before heading into the station.

"Harry, what are you doing? We need to get on the train." Draco called from the doorway.

"What about our trunks?" Harry asked.

"Don't worry the attendants will get them. Come on before the train leaves." Draco replied motioning for the other boy to hurry.

Harry obliged. The two quickly made their way to the platform.

"Why is there a platform 9¾, but no other fraction platforms?" Harry asked as they hurried through the station.

His question went unanswered as Lucius and Narcissa hurried them onto the train, and the attendant carried their trunks to their compartment.

Draco sighed as he sat down, "Going to school has always been this rushed, but mother usually doesn't talk so much." The blond rubbed his eyes tiredly. "She's absolutely exhausting."

Harry sat across from his 'brother'. He looked out the window and watched as the other children hugged their families before boarding the train. As Harry gazed out the window, a girl entered the compartment and sat beside him.

"Hello." She said pulling the black haired boy's attention away from the people outside. "My name is Pansy Parkinson."

She extended her hand toward Harry. He took her hand, "I'm Harry. Harry..." He didn't finish the sentence.

"Don't you have a last name?" Pansy asked.

"Pansy do you have to be so annoying? I told you mother and father were adopting another child. This is Harry, my brother. Now will you lay off?" Draco exclaimed, before letting his head fall back.

Harry looked at Draco shocked. It was silent for a moment as he train pulled out of the station.

Harry turned to Pansy, "I'm sorry Draco didn't get much sleep last night I was nervous about coming and kept him up."

"Oh. Well then I'll let him get some rest. See you two at school." She said before leaving the compartment.

The two boys sat in silence. Harry staring out the window, and Draco sleeping. The blond started to rollover, but fell on the floor instead. He woke with a jolt. Harry tried to stifle a laugh.

"Don't laugh. These seats weren't made to be slept on." Draco said indigently as he climbed back on the seat. After tossing and turning a few times he sat up and sighed. "This is impossible."

Harry chuckled, "Come here" he said and motioned for Draco to follow the request.

"Why?" He asked skeptically.

Harry rolled his eyes, "I can help you get to sleep. Now come here."

The blond obliged and sat beside Harry. "What now?" He asked.

"Lay your head on my lap... Don't look at me like that!" Harry said catching the suggestive look in the blond's eye. "This is how I got the younger kids at the orphanage to calm down." He could feel the blush staining his cheeks.

Draco just smiled and laid his head down.

"Face the other side of the compartment." Harry instructed.

The blond followed orders. Once he was facing the proper direction and was comfortable, Harry began to run his fingers through the blond, silky locks. At first Draco thought it was stupid and a waste of time, but he slowly began to feel drowsy. He fought the sleep, wanting to feel Harry's fingers in his hair.

"Don't fight it Draco. You need the sleep. Don't worry I'll be here when you wake up." Harry whispered.

The blond fell asleep to the sound of Harry's voice. When he awoke it was dark and the train was nearing the school. Harry's hand was still in his hair but it was still. Draco shifted until he could see the brunette's face. Harry had his eyes closed with his fringe hanging over his them. His chin rested on his chest, and the bps breath was slow and even. While Draco was asleep Harry had also succumb to its call.

A smile formed on Draco's lips. He closed his eyes and allowed himself a few more minutes of peace. He had begun to drift off again when a bright light startled him awake. He shot up into a sitting position startling Harry. Draco looked around wildly. His eyes landed on Pansy, standing in the middle of the compartment, a camera in hand. She smirked at him.

"That's so cute. Brotherly love. Everyone's going to love this." She said before running off.

Draco raced after her, "Pansy! Give me that camera!

People stuck their heads into the hall to see what the commotion was. Draco began searching the faces of his peers quickly. When he saw the ones he was looking for he called to them.

"Crabbe, Goyle, stop her!"

The two sprang into action, blocking the corridor with their large bodies. When the blond saw that she was trapped he slowed his run to a walk. He smirked as he swaggered toward her and held out his hand to a very angry Pansy. She very grudgingly handed over the camera.

"Thank you Mrs. Parkinson. Now if you'll excuse me." He said turning to leave. "Crabbe, Goyle, you can go now." He called over his shoulder.

As the blond made his way back to his compartment he pocketed the camera. When Draco got back he was greeted by the sight of Harry laying on the seat, asleep again. The blond smiled and gently shook the boy. When Harry refused to wake, Draco checked the hall to be sure no was around, then closed the door. He knelled next to Harry and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. The brunette stirred, but still didn't wake. Draco leaned closer, and kissed his sleeping love again. Harder then last time, but not hard enough to cause an... issue. Harry's eyes fluttered open. Before he was fully awake, the brunette kissed back. Draco smirked against Harry's lips, and slowly pulled him into a sitting position before breaking the kiss. Harry looked at the blond through blurry eyes.

"Did you sleep well?" Draco questioned.

Harry nodded rubbing sleep from his eyes, "Did you?"

"Yes, I must admit I didn't think that running your fingers through my hair would make me fall asleep." Draco smirked.

"None of the other kids didn't either, but I've been able to put them all to sleep." Harry bragged still rubbing his right eye.

"What's wrong with your eye?" Draco asked pulling Harry's hand away.

"I slept in my contacts. Now they itch. Can I please wear my glasses?" Harry begged as the blond examined his eye.

Draco sighed, "Are you still asleep? Your glasses won't be here until tomorrow. Just take them out for a minute."

Harry took out his contacts and placed them into the case Draco held out.

"Now I can barley see at all." Harry whined.

"Just give me a minute. They need to be washed." Draco said. A moment later he had Harry replace the contacts. "How does that feel?"

"Much better." Harry replied.

"Good because we're here." Draco informed Harry as he replaced the contact solution in his trunk.

"Really!?" Harry asked. He looked out the window. As the train rounded the final bend a castle came into view. Harry turned to Draco, "The school is in a castle?!"

"Yes, did I forget to mention that?" Draco asked feigning ignorance.

Harry's eyes were bright with childish light, "Why didn't you tell me? I love castles, they always feel so magical!"

Draco watched Harry with a fond smile, as he opened the window to get a better look. The blond stood up and pulled the excited boy back into the train. "If you'd leaned out any farther you'd be walking the rest of the way."

"Sorry... How long until we're there?" Harry asked. He was practically bouncing in his seat.

"We'll be there soon enough. It's a good thing we woke up when we did." Draco said, smoothing down his hair.

Harry returned his gaze to the castle. It was large with towers rising into the night sky. There was a light flickering in many, if not all, of the windows, suggesting that the castle was lit by fire, rather than electricity.

"Harry, look here." Draco said. Harry turned to look at the blond in front of him. "How are you more wrinkled than me, you sat up the entire time." He said indicating Harry's school uniform, which was wrinkled beyond smoothing.

"Well I did have you sleeping on my lap. Before I fell asleep you rolled over and started grabbing at my shirt. You also had an iron grip on my arm when Pansy was in here." Harry said, holding up his left arm which had been injured soon after his adoption. The wound hadn't fully healed yet, and the bandages had a slight tint of pink.

"Did it reopen?" Draco asked alarmed. "I'm sorry it must have hurt. Why didn't you wake me?"

Harry gently pulled his arm from Draco's grasp. "I don't think it's reopened, and you needed your sleep. The pain wasn't anything to wake you up over anyway."

Draco stayed silent, eyeing the other boy's arm. He glanced up to Harry's and face and saw pain hidden in his eyes.

_'It did reopen didn't it, when I squeezed it. Why did he lie? Does eh not trust me?'_ Draco thought. _'No, he told me he trusts me most of all. He must have his reasons for not telling me.'_

"Hey, Draco, could you help me with my tie? It's all twisted up." Harry asked, struggling with said tie.

The blond laughed, "Stop or you'll wrinkle that too."

They got Harry's tie tied properly just as the train reached the station. They followed the throng of children off the train. When they got onto the platform the crowd thickened. Children pushed past others to get to the castle and whatever waited inside. Draco held Harry's hand firmly, keeping his injured arm between them. As the two made their way down a path that led to a clearing, two red-heads

came running through the group. They ran straight at the pair, who didn't have time to react. The first boy broke their hands apart, causing Harry to cry out in pain when pressure was put on his wound. The second boy ran by while Draco was making his way to Harry, who had been pushed to the side of the path.

"Weasels what do you think you're doing!?" Draco yelled, as the second boy shoved him farther into the crowd. Draco struggle against the throng of people but wasn't making much progress. He set a new goal, and pushed through the people ahead of him. Once again spotting his cronies, Draco called out "Crabbe, Goyle! Over here!"

The two larger boys looked confused for a moment, until they saw Draco's blond head bobbing toward them.

"What's the matter Draco? Did Pansy take another picture?" asked Goyle, causing Crabbe to snicker.

"No!" Draco sneered. "She did not. Listen, the damn Weasely twins separated me from someone. Last time I saw him, he was on the side of the path. Go find him. He has raven colored hair and emerald green eyes." The two began to lumber off in the direction Draco had indicated. "And his name is Harry. You two better find him." He called before rejoining the group as they trudged forward.

Harry watched as Draco's blond head moved determinedly through the group leaving him behind. He looked down at the bandage on his arm. If his wound hadn't been open before it was certainly open now. The white of the bandage was quickly turning red. He sat down for a minute, his head swimming. As he leaned his head back two large shadows covered his view of the stars.

"Do you think that's him?" the larger shadow asked.

"Black hair, green eyes. All he needs is the name Harry." said the other shadow.

"Hey, is your name Harry?" The first shadow asked.

"Ye-yes." Harry stammered.

"Alright let's get him to Draco." Said the same shadow. "By the way I'm Gregory Goyle and this is Vincent Crabbe."

"Crabbe and Goyle for short." Crabbe said.

Harry was still scared, no he was terrified of these boys, but it seemed they knew Draco. It seemed they were going to take him to his blond companion so he was willing to go with them.

"Come on, before we miss the carriages." Crabe said.

Harry nodded and got to his feet. He wobbled slightly and Goyle placed a hand on his shoulder to steady him.

"Thanks" Harry muttered.

They walked in the direction of the crowd, but stayed to the side. Harry looked at Crabbe and Goyle. They were both looking straight ahead. He sneaked a look at his arm. The bandage was almost completely red..

He sighed, _'I knew this was a bad idea.'_ He thought.

"We're gonna have to get back in the group.. the trail narrows here." Said Goyle. The larger bot took hold of Harry's forearm in, what he thought was, a gentle grip. Harry on the other hand could think of nothing tighter, and let out a yelp of pain. Goyle let go of Harry's arm immediately. Harry brought his arm to his chest protectively, causing his sleeve to fall back enough for the two larger boys to see his blood soaked bandage.

"I can find Draco now. Thanks for getting me this far. Sorry to trouble you." Harry said quietly. He slowly backed away never moving his arm, his fringe hiding his eyes. A tear slipped down his cheek.

Crabbe took a step toward the terrified boy. Harry lifted his head quickly, his eyes locking on the advancing boy. Fear clear in his eyes, the tears began to fall. The frightened boy fled, and climbed into the first carriage he saw. Harry sat in the corner seat, his arm pressed to his chest, his forehead resting on his knees. He stiffened when he heard others enter.

"Oh, someone's already in here." Said a boy, Harry didn't look up.

"Well ask if they're saving seats for anyone else." Huffed a slightly annoyed girl.

"Hey, mate, you saving seats for anybody?" The boy asked.

"Really! Awesome, come on guys he's not expecting anyone." Said, sitting down next to Harry.

"What luck. Oh Ron are you sure he's alright?" The girl asked, she was worried now.

"Hey you just told me to see if he was saving seats, not if he was okay." Said the bot, Ron, Harry assumed.

He could hear two people laughing as they entered the carriage. "Did you see the look on Malfoy's face!?"

"What'd you two do?" the girl asked, annoyed again. She sat next to Ron. Harry assumed the other two sat on the other side of the carriage.

"We didn't do-"

"Anything wrong, Hermione" The two said, finishing each others sentence.

There was silence for awhile.

"Alright we'll tell!" Said one of the boys.

"Just stop glaring!" Said the other.

"Good." Said Hermione.

"We saw Malfoy walking, he was holding some new kids hand,and-"

"We thought it would be funny to run down the hill and break them apart."

"Then shove the new kid off the path-"

"And Malfoy so far into the crowd that he didn't have a chance in hell of getting back to the new kid!" The two relayed, laughing at the end.

"Fred, George, you two are horrible. Why would you do that to a new kid?!" the girl yelled. There was a sound that Harry assumed was her hitting the two.

Harry lifted his head just enough for him to see the others in the compartment. Next to him sat a boy with short, bright red hair and freckles. Next to him was a girl with bushy,brown hair, _'_S_he must be Hermione'_ He thought. She was glaring across the carriage at two identical boys that had a striking resemblance to the boy next to him,Ron. The two had longer hair than Ron,but it was the same bright red. As the two continued to laugh Harry made the connection between the twin's story and what had happened to him earlier.

His mind had been so focused on the pain in his arm that he hadn't thought about it. He lifted his head the rest of the way, "Why would you do that?"

The twins fell silent in their laughter. Everyone's attention was now on Harry's tear streaked face. One of the twins shifted, "We didn't mean any harm. It was just a joke."

Harry stared at the two for a moment. An uncomfortable silence fell over the group as Harry shifted into a proper sitting position. He held his arm across his chest for another moment. As he showed the twins the blood soaked bandage, he said "Draco was keeping my injured arm between us. It wasn't completely healed and it started to bleed on the train."

Ron had gone pale at he sight of Harry's arm. Hermione was busy searching her pockets for something to wrap the wound in. Harry recovered the bandage with his sleeve and held it to his chest again.

"When I was shoved off the path it must've ripped the few stitches that were left. I've also lost Draco, and run from the people who tried to take me to him." Harry's eyes began to water, and he returned to his original position. One of the twins shifted uncomfortably.

"Hey um... Sorry about your arm."

"We'll help you find Malfoy too... I guess." said the other.

"After we take him to the hospital wing, of course." said Hermione.

Harry looked up. "Really?! You'll help me find him?!"

"Geez, why are you so excited? I mean Malfoy is a jerk!" Ron said.

"He's my brother and I wasn't going to come to school. He convinced me to." Harry said propping his head on his knees.

After an awkward silence they began to fill Harry in on the inner workings of Hogwarts. Meanwhile Draco was growing incredibly distressed. Crabbe and Goyle had found him standing in front of a carriage, chewing his nails.

"Did you find him?" Draco asked, craning his neck to look around the boys.

"We found him, but..." Goyle started to explain.

"But what?" Draco asked his worry growing.

"Well when the path thinned out we had to join the crowd. Goyle grabbed his arm so we wouldn't lose him." Crabbe explained.

Draco groaned, "Which arm?"

"The left one. After that he yanked his arm away, said he could find you, and ran off." Goyle concluded.

"Not before we got a look at his arm though." Crabbe volunteered. "It was all red, like it was bleeding bad."

"And he was really off balance the whole walk." Goyle said.

Draco turned to the man holding the reins of the horse that would take them to school. "I need you to get us to the school as fast as you can."

The man was about to object when Draco practically screamed, "I don't care what it takes! My brother is heading toward the school in who knows what condition! You will get me there, and fast!"

The three climbed into the carriage and took off at full speed toward the castle.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** I don't own Harry Potter,or any of the characters. I am not profiting from writing this story in way. **Author's note **Sorry guys I got grounded, so I've been writing this while my parents are gone. Here you guys go and thanks for the reviews

"Was that fast enough?" The man driving the carriage asked as Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle disembarked.

"It'll have to do. Did we pass any carriages on the way?" Draco asked with a sigh.

The man rolled his eyes, "Yes, we passed one. It should be here any minute, if you want to wait." With that he rode away.

Draco turned to the two larger boys, "Alright listen. I'm going to wait here for the carriages. You two are to go and look for him in the Great Hall. If you find him don't go near him. Come get me, he's probably utterly terrified of you two."

They nodded and lumbered off to look for the brunette. Draco sighed and pulled out the camera he'd taken from Pansy. It was a digital one she'd gotten just before school. When Draco opened the gallery he saw the picture of him sleeping on Harry's lap, while Harry slept above him. He smiled fondly, and flipped to the next picture, looking for dirt on Pansy. Instead of a picture of Pansy, he saw Harry smiling at the camera and his blond hair on the boy's lap. As he flipped through the few photos, all of them of him and Harry, he became infuriated. Pansy was going to pay for intruding on his time with Harry.

He almost went inside to find her and demand an explanation when the next carriage pulled up. Before her had a chance to even open his mouth, the door burst open and 3 bright red heads, a brown one, and a black one hurried out. Two of the red heads pushed him out of the way. Before they made it up the stairs the head of black hair broke free from the group. He looked around for a moment, then spotted Draco.

"Draco! Draco!"

The blond looked up from patting dirt from his clothes to see Harry trotting toward him. He had his left arm pressed firmly to his chest.

"Harry! Thank God you're okay!" Draco called, moving toward his companion.

The group descended on Harry, just as Draco was about to grab him.

"Hermione stay and explain to Malfoy." Called someone over their shoulder, as they hustled Harry into the castle.

Draco looked at the girl they had left behind angrily, "Granger, where have the Weaselys taken Harry?" He asked slowly, malice in his voice.

"Now calm down Malfoy. They've taken him to the hospital wing. His arm was bleeding badly. The entire bandage was soaked-" She didn't have a chance to finish.

Draco took off into the castle. He ran the entire way to the hospital wing. When he got there he saw Harry struggling against the Weasely twins grip.

"The nurse isn't here so let me go get Draco." Harry was saying.

"Stop struggling. You're going to make your arm worse." Fred said.

Draco rushed forward, "Let him go." He demanded.

The twins obeyed automatically causing Harry to fall forward. Draco lunged toward him, and caught the boy before he hit the floor. The blond wrapped his arms around his 'brother'.

"Thank God you're alright." Draco whispered into Harry's hair.

"You already said that." Harry replied.

Draco released his grip on Harry, "Go sit on that bed and let me see your arm. Weasleys go find me bandages, a cloth, a bowl of water, and peroxide." He ordered.

"But Ron went to get Madam Pomfrey." Whined George.

Draco slowly turned to face the two. "Do I look like I care? He's been like this since you two pushed through us. So that means he's lost a lot of blood. Now you have two options either find what I need or get out and help find the damned nurse!"

Fred and George exchanged a look and took off for the supply closet.

"Good Choice." The blond muttered. He walked over to Harry, "Let me see your arm."

Harry held out his arm, wincing slightly. Draco carefully unwrapped the bandage. It stuck stuck it the boys skin and Draco had to pry it off. Harry put on a brave face, but when it came to the wound itself, he scrunched up his face and let out small sounds of pain.

"Weasleys!" Draco called. "Where's the water and cloth?!"

Fred ran up carrying several cloths and George followed with a bowl of water. "Is this enough?" They questioned.

"Yeah it's fine." Draco said distractedly, as he dabbed the wetted cloth along the bandage.

Harry hissed in pain as the bandage was slowly pulled away from his arm. It took awhile but when it was completely off Draco turned to the twins. The two quickly held out the item the blond had requested.

Draco nodded his thanks, "By the way where is you brother? It's been sometime since I've arrived. It seems Granger hasn't shown either."

"Those two are probably at the feast."

"Speaking of the feast can we go, or do you need something else?" the twins asked.

When Draco didn't respond Harry met their eyes and nodded. The two smiled at him, and made a hasty exit.

"I'm sorry." Draco said, cleaning the wound much slower than he had the first time. His hand trebling slightly.

"What're you apologizing for? I'm the one who ran from your friends." Harry said solemnly. "I should be the one apologizing. Sorry."

"No it's not your fault. I made you come here, to school. I gripped your arm so hard this reopened. I was so worried that I forgot to tell Crabbe and Goyle about your arm... You told me you didn't want to come. I promised to protect you... I'm sorry." Draco said, a tear rolling down his cheek. "I'm sorry." He whispered and dropped the cloth he'd been using. Draco tried to hold back the tears, but the spilled over anyway. He leaned forward and hid his face in Harry's lap. As he sobbed he continued to apologize, each more pitiful than the last.

"It's okay Draco... Don't worry about it..." Harry said as he stroked Draco's hair. He was careful to keep his left arm away from the boys silky lock, as it was still bleeding slightly. "It's not your fault. You didn't cut my arm. You didn't force me to come... Even if you had I still wouldn't blame you."

Even with Harry's gentle words of encouragement the blond kept crying. He was whimpering quietly in Harry's lap when Madam Pomfrey returned.

"Oh my! What happened to you!? What's wrong with him?!" She questioned, trying to move Draco.

The blond wrapped his arms around Harry and refused to let go.

"Please Ma'am he's fine. We've just had a very exciting first night back. Would it be possible for you to patch up my arm with him here?" Harry asked politely.

Madam Pomfrey examined the boys arm, then looked him in the eye. His skin had gotten very pale since he'd lost a large amount of blood, and and he looked on the verge of passing out. She sighed, "I'm afraid not. Your arm needs to be restitched and I won't be able to do it properly with him there."

"Alright, I'll move him. Could you give me a moment, please?" Harry said with a matching sigh.

Pomfrey nodded and went to gather the supplies she'd need.

Harry leaned down and whispered in Draco's ear, "Come on Dray. Please get up. Pomfrey's going to stitch up my arm."

Draco lifted his head and looked at Harry, "I don't have to go, do I?"

Harry shook his head, "Of course not but you will have to move." He petted the bed. "Come on."

Draco gave a weak smile and sat beside Harry. The wounded boy smiled at Draco, ignoring the large wet spot on his pants,left by the blond's tears. Madam Pomfrey returned and handed Draco a box of tissues. The boy accepted them sheepishly.

"Ready?" She questioned

Harry took the blond's hand and nodded, "Ready."

She cleaned the wound again, and began to stitch it shut. Once again, Harry's muscles tightened but he showed no other signs of pain. Draco gave Harry's hand a reassuring squeeze and laid his head on the other boys shoulder. When Pomfrey finished she re-bandaged his arm and gave him a sling. "Don't move your arm to much, and if you feel any intense pain come straight here." She said glancing at the clock.. She sighed, "Both of you stay here for the night." With that she exited the room through a door on the opposite side of the room.

Draco helped Harry put his arm in the sling. Then he moved to the bed next to Harry's.

"Will you be alright?" He asked as Harry laid down.

"Yeah, will you?" He asked

"Yeah, I guess" Draco sighed. "Goodnight."

"Night."

Draco was back at the front steps waiting for the carriage to arrive. He looked through the pictures again. Felt anger towards Pansy and almost left. Everything that had happened early happened again, except when the carriage pulled up no one rushed out. There was no sign of Harry, or the others that he had ridden with. Draco looked toward the coachman. The seat where he should've sat in was occupied by a raven. The bird looked Draco in the eye and tilted his head toward the door.

'Take a look' it seemed to say. 'Don't be chicken.'

Nodding to the bird he took a step forward and leaned into the carriage. It was dimly lit, but there was enough light for Draco to see his brother, the person he would've given his life for, laying motionless on the seat. Blood dripped from his left hand. The bandage swelled from all the blood, could hold no more. Draco slowly climbed into the compartment, and walked to Harry.

Tears welled in his eyes, "Harry?" He whispered. "Harry, please don't go. Don't die, please." The tears began to fall as he dropped to his knees. He buried his face in Harry's shoulder.

"Draco?" came an uncertain voice.

The blond looked up hopefully. Harry looked him in the eye.

"Why did you leave me? If you cared so much why didn't you come back?" His eyes darkened

"I-I sent Crabbe and Goyle... I-I couldn't think of anything else to do!" The tears fell more heavily.

"Not everything." Was the last Harry said before the light left his eyes. The blood continued to drip from his arm as Draco sobbed beside the lifeless body.

The raven crowed loudly, startling Draco from his nightmare. It was still dark and the lights in the infirmary had dimmed to a dull glow. The blond got up and shuffled to Harry's bed. The raven-haired boy was sleeping peacefully. Though not in the middle of the bed, as if he subconsciously knew Draco would need the comfort of a warm body tonight.

The blond grabbed the blanket from his bed and returned to Harry's. Almost as soon as he laid down the taller boy wrapped his good arm around the smaller boy. Enveloping Draco in his warmth. This was all Draco needed to know that Harry was alive, and the dream was just that: a dream.

The next morning Madam Pomfrey came out of her room and saw the two boys snuggled together, the very picture of serenity. She hated to wake them, but classes started in an hour and they needed to get ready.

"Come on you two. Up, up." She called.

Harry, who was used to much louder and meaner wake up calls, woke easily. While Draco, being the ever pampered boy he was, barely stirred.

Harry sighed, "I'll get him up. Thank you for last night."

Pomfrey smiled, "Alright, does your arm hurt at all?"

"No Ma'am." He replied, before turning to Draco. He leaned down so he was hovering a bit above the other boys ear and yelled, "Good morning sunshine!"

He quickly pulled back and feigned sleep. Draco shot upright. He caught sight of Pomfrey and yelled, "What was that for?!"

Harry sat up shaking with laughter. "Sorry, Dray, thought I'd start your day differently today."

"How is yelling in my ear different? I'm woken by your grumbling stomach!" Draco replied. He was angry and not thinking about what affect his words would have on the other boy.

Harry's smile dimmed a little, but he didn't let it leave his face. "Let's go eat before that happens again."

Draco nodded grudgingly, and got out of bed. He turned to Pomfrey, "Did you give Harry a painkiller?"

She shook her head, "He said he was fine. I don't want to medicate him unnecessarily."

Draco rounded on Harry, who was carefully rearranging his arm in the sling. He saw the boy wince at the slightest touch, "Does he look like he's fine?" Draco asked turning back to the nurse.

Her forehead creased in concern, "Harry, dear, are you sure you don't want a painkiller?"

"That's alright. Really I'll be fine." He said turning down the medication.

Draco sighed, "Don't be difficult, just take the pill then we'll go to breakfast."

"Seriously, Dray, I'm fine. It only hurts when I move it."

"And you think that no one will bump you in the hall? That you won't have to move it sometime during the day? Just take the bloody pill!"

Harry was quiet for a moment, seeming to think it over. Then he turned to Pomfrey and nodded once before turning to the windows. Madam Pomfrey went to the cabinet and searched for the proper pill. Draco followed Harry to the windows. They stood in silence until she came over and handed the raven-haired boy the pills.

"Take one at each meal.. If you take a shower wrap your arm in fresh bandages. If you need some, I'm usually here." She said all business.

Harry nodded and headed for the door. Draco followed, guiding Harry to the Great Hall. They entered and Draco took the lead. He sat at a table near the back of the hall, and to the right. They sat near the middle of the long table. Harry recognized Pansy and smiled at her.

"Good morning Harry. What happened to your arm?" She asked.

Harry quickly took the painkiller and replied, "Old wound reopened, nothing much."

A dark skinned boy next to Pansy leaned over, "Nothing much? If that's true then why is Pomfrey having you pop pills?"

Pansy smacked the boy on the back of the head, "Blaise, shut up."

Blaise rubbed his head, "What was that for? It was an decent question! Stop looking so smug Draco, who is this anyway?!"

"Well Zanbini" Draco drawled. "This is Harry Malfoy. The newest addition to the family." A smirk planted it self on the boys lips.

Blaise sat in silence for a moment. Once Draco's words had sunk in he broke out in laughter. A few tears trailed down his cheeks, as the blond acquired a sour look.

"What's so funny?" He growled.

"You-you sound so pr-proud of him." Blaise managed when he calmed down enough to speak.

Draco glowered at the two. Harry smiled at Draco, causing his glower to melt away.

Pansy turned away from Blaise, "You two better get your things. Classes start in a half hour."

Harry looked at the boy next to him, Draco nodded and stood up. "See you two in class."

They quickly exited the Dining Hall. Harry followed Draco down a flight of stairs into the dungeons. He stopped, "Why're we down here?" he asked fearfully.

Draco took Harry's hand, "The Slytherin dorms are down here. After everyone is off the train attendants gather our trunks and bring them to our chambers."

The dark-haired boy thought for a moment. It made sense. "Alright, let's go." He muttered, clutching Draco's hand.

A small smile played on the blond's lips, "Don't worry I can get there with my eyes closed."

Harry looked at Draco eyes wide with fear, "But you'll keep them open right?"

"Of course" Draco assured

The two walked in silence through the twists, and turns. Harry was becoming increasingly fearful and claustrophobic. He tried to breath normally but it came to him in rapid gasps. Draco turned to him worried.

"Harry? What's wrong?" He asked taking the boys face in his hands. "We're almost there. It's just around the corner. I promise."

Harry's eyes darted around taking in Draco's expression. He tried to slow his breathing, but only made it increase.

"It's going to be alright Harry." Draco whispered pulling the boy to him. "Come on."

The two walked the rest of the way to the door, with Draco holding the terrified boy. He released Harry when they came to the door, and produced a small silver key from his pocket. He quickly unlocked the door and ushered Harry inside.


End file.
